It was my fault
by Aoife-faye
Summary: "You can't die." I whispered as I gently ran my fingers through his thick, midnight black hair. "If I die saving you, then I can." He mumbled. I stared into his sea-green eyes. The eyes that you get lost in for an eternity, just wondering about the emotion in them. "Why did you do that!" I cried, my tears falling freely down my cheeks. "It's not a riddle wise-girl. I love you."
1. Percy

Annabeth's POV

I nimbly dodged and ran past all the earth lords, occasionally slicing and cutting them down like long grass with my celestial bronze dagger, with only one clear goal in my mind. Kill Gaea.

She was the one who had killed Jason and Piper, and used their blood to fully awaken. She was the one who broke the the group of seven half-bloods. She was the one who was going to die today.

Gaea stood at the centre of the war, untouched and watching us fight to the death with a gleam in her dark eyes. Everyone was too far off fighting giants to help, even Percy. But that was ok. I was still going to kill her. No matter what.

Gaea gave me a sleepy smile. "Ah, Annabeth. Come to die." She whispered.

I snarled and leaped for her, viciously attacking with my dagger. It didn't matter if she killed me. The seven half-bloods were broken and I was going to avenge Piper and Jason's death.

But every time I attacked, the knife would just slash through her, like Gaea herself was made out of wet clay. And she didn't seem hurt at all. Just plain amused. She stood there not doing anything to defend herself, watching my pointless efforts to try and kill her.

"I would have preferred your blood instead of the aphrodite girl. She didn't have the same fiery spark." Gaea smiled. I felt more anger swell up inside me. How could she say that about fierce, fun-loving Piper?

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, stabbing repeatedly at the place where her heart should have been...No effect.

Gaea sighed. "What a waste of a warrior." She said and with one swipe of her hand, sent me flying across the battlefield and crashing against the rough, cliff wall.

"ANNABETH!" Someone yelled. I couldn't make out who it was. My hearing was going fuzzy, everything was blurry and I had totally lost all feeling in my right arm. It might have been broken, but I wasn't too sure. And the bad part was that it was the arm I used to attack people with my dagger. Oh the joy.

Gaea suddenly rose out of the ground a few feet in front of me, holding a long, bronze sword. Oh great. I shouldn't have jinxed myself. Now I'm gonna die. And the sad thing was, that I didn't say goodbye yet. Especially to Percy.

As if reading my thoughts, Gaea murmured, "Not yet. I need you to learn." But still raised her sword high into the air.

"Wait for it." She said quietly, almost to herself. And then, a few milliseconds later, she aimed the sword at my heart and made a move to stab me. I closed my eyes. But a second passed and nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and froze in complete and utter shock. A person stood in front of me, with a sword through their stomach.

As Gaea drew out her sword from the figure in front of me, the person collapsed to the ground, their celestial bronze sword clattering against the hard dirt. Oh no.

Gaea looked at me like she had won. And the truth was, she had won. No point in denying it. Because now, a third demigod of the seven halfbloods were dead. And this one was the love of my life.

"I hope you learned something from this lesson." Gaea said sleepily yet smiling brightly, and sunk into the earth.

"Percy!" I cried and crawled over to him, placing a hand over his bloody wound. He groaned in pain.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed, but everyone was busy.

"Oh my gods, Percy! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, rummaging in my pockets for some ambrosia, or nectar or _anything_ that would save my boyfriend. No way was he dying. We had been through so much and NOW he was going to die?! We went through TARTARUS for Zeus' sake. He couldn't die on me. He promised... He promised he wouldn't leave me.

"Ow." He mumbled, smiling a bit as clutched my hand tightly.

"You can't be smiling!" I said outraged. Here he was dying and he was SMILING?!

Percy gently placed his other hand on my cheek, and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind my ear, as the first of my tears began to fall. I placed a hand on his chest.

"You can't die." I whispered as I gently ran my fingers through his thick, midnight black hair.

"If I die saving you, then I can." He mumbled. I stared into his sea-green eyes. The eyes that you get lost in for an eternity, just wondering about the emotion in them.

"Why did you do that?!" I cried, my tears falling freely down my cheeks. I felt a big urge to slap him really hard on the arm, but considering he was already in mortal danger, I figured my temper wasn't going to help in this situation.

"It's not a riddle wise-girl. The answer's right there. I love you." Percy whispered.

"Don't say it like you're gonna die! Don't ok?! Just-Just don't!" I cried.

Percy simply smiled and said, "I love you."

I shook my head angrily. This was so not acceptable. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I screamed at the sky. 12 major olympian Gods and neither of them are making a move to try and save Percy. Not even Poseidon. Were they really that arrogant not to save him?!

"Annabeth..." Percy mumbled. "Stop yelling."

I sniffled a bit, but eventually sighed and nodded back. "Fine."

He sighed in content, just before I leaned in and whispered, "And for the record, I love you too seaweed brain. And don't you forget." and kissed him on the lips. It was different than our last kisses. This one was more passionate, more longing.

When we finally pulled away, I rested my forehead against his, staring into his gorgeous green eyes once again.

"Hey Annabeth?" He whispered.

"Yeah Percy?"

"Smile ok?" he mumbled, giving me one final lop-sided, mischievous, sarcastic, quirky in his own kind of way grin, and then...left. The warmth I felt beneath my hands, became cold and the life disappeared from his sea-green eyes. The tears came down faster than ever.

"No. No Percy no! Stop joking around and-and come back..." I cried, my voice going quieter every second as if losing the will to speak. How could he ask me to smile? How could he leave me? How could he give me that lop-sided grin of his that always made my heart melt, or make me go weak in the knees? Just-just, how could he do this to me...

I ran my fingers through his hair again, just like I had done so many times when he was actually here. I sniffled and closed his eyes, the mischievous green eyes I would never ever see again.

And as the battle came to end, and the others came racing over, realising what had just happened, I still couldn't bring myself to speak. All I could do was cry, and cry, and cry. In my eyes crying had always been a weakness. Something not to be tolerated. But over the years, I found out that it didn't matter. Weakness may make you vulnerable, but it proves you have humanity. And so I cried.

We all stayed there for a bit, mourning Percy. His bravery, his kindness, how optimistic he was. How he made us smile. Especially me. In camp, I wasn't known for smiling a lot. It was always train and fight with me. But then Percy came, and then, suddenly, I get laugh lines around my eyes and I smiled like an idiot most of the time.

But now, he was gone, yet again. And he wasn't missing, so I couldn't feel hope anymore. I couldn't feel the happiness he always shared with me. Now the thought of hope or happiness itself was just too painful or just too plain ridiculous.

All I could feel now was just plain hollowness. And the thought, 'It was my fault' running through my head.

He died because of me. The guy I'd liked and eventually fallen in love with ever since I was twelve, was gone. Forever. No coming back. He saved me, even though he knew he would die. If I hadn't been so reckless, Percy would have still been alive.

But he was dead. And it was my fault.

**This might sound really conceited and shallow, but I couldn't help but dying from the feels while writing this. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M TORTURING MYSELF!**

**And you know what the saddest part is? I HATE cliches with a burning passion so I can't make Percy come back alive without killing myself. It'll just be too sappy.**

**But anyway, I hope you liked it this chapter (even though I doubt you did) and didn't drown in tears like I did. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm kinda stuck as to how I should proceed on the story so REVIEWWWWWW!  
(P.S. I didn't mean to sound demanding when I said review).**

**Love ya all!**

**~Aoife**


	2. Memories

Annabeth's POV

Camp became a silent deathtrap just waiting to happen. When we brought Percy's body back on the Argo 2, everyone was completely shocked and frozen just like I had been. Even Clarisse.

News got around that the seven half bloods of the prophecy had failed, and camp became gloomier than ever, like a dark heavy cloud hung over the whole place. At least the roman camp had decided not to invade camp half-blood. Because then, I'm pretty sure everyone would have just killed themselves then and there. Including me.

When Hazel and Frank got back to Camp Jupiter, they sent me an Iris message saying that Octavian was secretly celebrating Percy's death in his cabin. Even though they kept saying they beat him up until he cried like a baby, I couldn't help but scream and rant so loudly they had to get Chiron and Mr D to shut me up by shoving cups of nectar into my mouth all at the same time.

Gaea had completely disappeared from _'the face of the earth'_ like she had achieved her main goal; Break my heart into a million pieces. If that was all she wanted, I was going to hunt her down. She wanted to teach me a lesson? Sure, but she shouldn't have suspected I wasn't going to retaliate. But right now, fighting the queen of titans and giants seemed massively impossible. Anger, pain and complete and utter sadness weighed me down like a 30ton anvil. I just couldn't move. And so, I spent a whole week in my cabin staring at a picture of me and Percy laughing at the edge of the camp half blood lake that we absolutely loved visiting. I doubt I could go there now. The place would probably be a reminder of the fun I could now never have with the guy I still loved.

It was actually Clarisse joined up with Thalia who snapped me back into focus. One day, they stormed in looking completely outraged. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thalia roared, shocking me with a powerful blast of electricity.

"Ow." I mumbled, and froze. Percy had said that when he was stabbed by Gaea.

"Ow is the correct word to use here!" Clarisse yelled smacking me with a pillow. Thalia gave me a glare, fixing her electric blue eyes on me until I began to squirm in my position on my bed.

"You think Percy gave his life so you could spend your days wallowing in here?" She scowled.

I said nothing. I never really gave much thought to that. I looked back at the photo and remembered the day clearly in my mind. It was one of the best days of my life, next to the day with Percy kissing me underwater. Percy always had a tendency to do that. Make everyday of my life the best. There were even some happy, memorable moments in Tartarus believe it or not.

As if reading my mind, Thalia sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder so she could see the picture. She smiled a bit. "That's my kelp-head of a cousin right there Annie. You may have lost your boyfriend, but I lost my cousin as well as my brother. Make the best of the life he gave you." She whispered, stood up and left the cabin. Clarisse glanced at the picture and gave me a shove with her shoulder.

"Comeon Annabeth. You need to visit that lake and move on." She said, grabbing me by the wrist and pushing me out the door, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. I sighed but took one last look at the picture before gently putting it in my pocket and walking to the lake.

It was just like I remembered it. Beautiful and serene with clear waters and a cornflower blue sky. It was absolutely picture-perfect mesmerising, but it was missing one important thing. Percy. I shook my head as tears began to well up in my eyes. No, I wasn't going to cry. I had to do this. I walked over to our favorite spot, the edge of the pier.

I took of my trainers and dipped my feet into the cool, clear water, letting my thoughts flood into my mind like a giant wave. I sighed and lay down on the wooden pier, while taking out my picture and smiling for the first time in days.

_"PERCY STOP!" I squealed as he splashed water onto me, letting it seep into my clothes. He just laughed and continued doing it until I splashed him back. The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash and soon, we crawled over to the shore and to the pier, watching the sun as it slowly slipped behind a mountain, setting the sky on fire with splashes of red, orange, pink and eventually a pale purple._

_I leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist._

_"Thanks for this seaweed brain." I smiled as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He gave me his lop-sided grin and kissed me on the top of my head._

_"No problem wise-girl."_

I hadn't realised that I had stayed at the pier until sunset, slipping in and out of sleep as I let of memories of Percy fill up my head. And soon, I noticed that I was feeling something that I hadn't expected to feel just a couple of hours ago. Peace.

Thalia was right. I was going to make the best of the life Percy had granted me. It was the least I could do.  
And as I watched the sky fade from orange to purple to a dark blue, I finally realised the meaning of Percy's last words. He didn't want me to sink into my dark thoughts and stay locked up in my cabin all day. He wanted me to remember the times we had together, good and bad.

He wanted me to smile.

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is really short and I haven't updated in a while because I wasn't too sure if anyone really like my story, but I think I'm gonna continue anyway. The feels have officially taken over me. So now, I'm going to cry. I REALLY HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I can't believe I wrote this. I already got like 3 reviews from people saying they cried while reading this.  
**

**I feel so bad. But I'm still going to continue. After all, I can't just stop now!**

**Review if you liked it and review if you didn't! Just review in general. I'd really appreciate it. If you have any problems with this fanfic, please take it up with me, don't hesitate!**

**So R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**~Aoife**


	3. Poseidon's visit

Annabeth's POV

Everyone looked surprised when I came back to start training the next day. Thalia hadn't stuck around and left the day before, whereas Clarisse looked proud.

But despite my appearance back at training, everyone was still gloomy and depressed, and to be honest, I could relate. Piper, Jason and Percy were dead. What a great thought.

But I didn't let it get to me. So instead, I boosted moral around camp, talking about Percy's last words and what Clarisse and Thalia said that got me up and running again.

By the end of the day, everyone was fighting hard, fueled by determination.

At the end of the week, I was promoted camp trainer and earned a leader position next to Chiron and Mr D. Although, Dionysus wasn't happy about it. He still couldn't get me name right but he remembered Percy's. And that, totally made my day.

Slowly, we all returned to our everyday routines. We trained, Mr D 'encouraged' us, Nico was nowhere to be found, Mrs O'Leary was romping around again after spending a month mourning Percy's death and so and so.

The next year, Camp Jupiter and Camp half blood united, so when Gaea returned with a whole army of titans, giants, and monsters found deep in the pit of Tartarus, we were ready. We defeated the army and Gaea, sending her into a deeper sleep than before. So in a way, the oracle of Delphi was right. The seven half bloods couldn't defeat Gaea but they united the two camps and we vanquished most evil for now. Even Octavian couldn't predict that with his teddybears.

The doors of Olympus opened again and we could now freely communicate with the Gods again. And that was the day, I finally received my greatest desire.

"Annabeth Chase." Poseidon said walking up to me in his human form. I was relaxing by the pier reading a book about architecture when he showed up walking on the water of the crystal blue lake.

I looked up in shock and almost dropped my book, but I regained my composure and smiled stiffly. "Greetings Lord Poseidon." I said, closing the heavy hardback.

He took a seat next to me by the pier and smiled as he looked out onto the large lake, as the sun created beautiful patterns on the water. After a while of silence he began to talk.

"I wanted to say thank you. For being there for my son in his last moments." He murmured glancing at me. I froze thinking of the day Percy died. We wouldn't have been in that position if I thought about my actions first before recklessly taking on Gaea by myself.

"You shouldn't thank me. It was my fault." I said quietly, almost as if I was talking to myself. I turned my head to really look at the sea god. He looked so much like Percy that the resemblance almost made me want to cry. The messy, windswept hair with sea-green eyes and the lop-sided smile.

I expected him to fly into a white hot rage but instead he shook his head and smiled. "No, you tried to kill of the biggest threat to the gods of Olympus and I thank you for that bravery." he said patting me on the back before turning his head back to the lake.

"I can see why you two liked it here. So calming." He whispered, gently dipping his fingers into the water, causing it to sparkle brightly. I nodded in reply.

Then after another moment of silence he turned to me and smiled. "How would you like to see Percy again?" He asked casually as if asking if I wanted candy. I turned to him so fast I actually fell into the water. Sputtering, I surfaced to see an amused Poseidon. He helped me back up to the edge of the pier and tapped me lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly, my wet clothes became dry again.

"Are you messing with me?" I scowled at the god. He simply shook his head.

"I talked to Hades as well as Zeus. They said you're allowed to visit Percy for a while in Elysium as long as you promise the gods one thing." Poseidon said.

I was practically bursting with excitement but managed to keep my cool for a little bit longer. "What do I promise them?" I asked, biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

"That you'll become an immortal God."

**Phew! I managed to do 2 chapters in one day! I didn't cry while writing this chapter (thank the gods!) but I am absolutely bursting with anticipation for the next chapter.  
I know, I know, I'm totally shallow, falling in love with my own story. I just can't help it!**

**I know this chapter is like super short and I'm going to be updating this so read it again tomorrow becuase I'm going to try and make it longer.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger (I normally don't do that!). Please review and tell me if I should continue or not because I've actually not planned the whole story yet so I'm kinda improvising as I go along which is why I need your opinions.**

**If you have any problems with the story or you'd like to point out mistakes, please don't hesitate to take it up with me, because I'll do my best to try and fix it. **

**R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**~Aoife**


	4. Elysium

Annabeth's POV

"Excuse me?" I said completely taken aback. Poseidon had been keeping a straight face so I was pretty sure he wasn't joking.

"You must become a god, I mean, goddess in this case." He said, running a hand through his black hair. Percy always did that. It had already been a year since he died but I still remembered every detail about him. The way he always blinked repeatedly whenever I said a big word, or the way his sea-green eyes would twinkle whenever I kissed him, and even his lopsided grin that made you think he was being sarcastic but really wasn't. Just, everything about him was still in my head, never fading, always bringing back memories, good and bad.

"But why?" I finally replied after staring at the lake for so long.

"Because you are Annabeth Chase. After the giant war, even after the two camps united, in the end, it was you who destroyed Gaea. You are the one who should be granted the gift of immortality." He said quietly.

"It wasn't just me." I whispered.

"I know. But you deserve this." he said. That wasn't good enough of a reason. But, if I had to become a goddess just to see Percy again, then so be it. I had promised myself long ago that if I recieved the chance to see Percy again, I would take it. No matter the cost.

"Fine." I said standing up. Poseidon smiled and stood up as well.

"You have a free pass to visit Elysium but you can only go there once." He said before vaporizing into water droplets and was swept away into the waters of the lake.

This was insane. But I still got ready and traveled to the underworld via the passage by the hollywood sign. When I reached Hades' palace, I suddenly felt nervous. Crazy right? I was finally going to see Percy again and here I was, hesitating. Percy would be so proud. *Enter facial sarcastic expression*. The thought suddenly reminded me of Percy's sarcastic remarks and filled me with a new burst of determination.

I pushed open the doors and walked in confidently like I owned the place. I came across a huge living room and found Persephone lounging on a black leather sofa looking absolutely bored. She turned her head to look at me and smiled getting off the sofa.

"Annabeth!" She said cheerfully spreading out her arms like she wanted a hug. I didn't move from my position. She sighed and pouted, instantly dropping her arms.

"Well, fine then. Anyway, welcome back to the underworld and yada, yada. I'd give you the basic tour as to how_ 'amazing'_ this place is except that would be lying." She said sighing heavily before making a gesture that said 'follow me' and heading down a hallway. I complied and fell into step beside her. "So um, I was wondering if I could go to Elysium and find Percy." I said. Persephone stopped short and started cracking up, holding her sides to stop them from splitting. _Yeah, hilarious._

A minute later, she regained her composure but was still giggling and wiping off tears from her brown eyes. "Oh, Annabeth! I had no idea you were so funny! I mean-Oh, you were actually being serious." She said when she saw the cold glare I was giving her.

"Well, you'll need to speak with my 'loving' husband." She said and continued walking down the hallway.

"Wait, if you didn't know I wanted to speak with Hades in the first place, then where were you taking me?" I asked confused as I walked behind her.

She looked over she shoulder and smiled brightly at me. "To Hades. To decide your punishment for embarking on your foolish journey. But now, I realise that this journey actually has meaning." She said briskly.

When I reached Hades' throne room, I saw the God of the underworld lounging on a black throne dressed in dark, gothic clothes reading off a digital tablet.

He glanced at me before returning his gaze to the tablet.

"Don't you just love technology?" He said finally after a moment of silence, scrolling down the screen. He didn't let me answer the question.

"Back in the day, we used stone tablets to write down logs of people entering the Underworld. Then humans went digital." He said, not taking his eyes off the tablet.

"I actually rather like apple products. Steve Jobs was a genius! Then he died and was sent to Elysium. Speaking of which, that's where you're going isn't it?" Hades said finally looking at me. I nodded firmly. "Yeah, to see Percy." I said. Hades sighed like he was receiving a heavy burden but nodded slightly.

"Alright fine. You have 2 minutes to find and talk to him." He said. I was bewildered. 2 minutes?!

"Two minutes! Are you serious Hades?!" Persephone cried. "First you force me to live here for six months of the year and now you destroy my entertainment? Annabeth and Percy is like a teen drama show for gods sake!" She screeched marching up to the God and pulling his ear.

"OW!" Hades yelled.

"Yeah, OW! You feel that Hades?! PAIN!" Persephone yelled. I mentally cracked up while trying to keep a straight face. And that was hard.

"FINE, FINE! 5 MINUTES!" He yelled as he tried to pry off Persephone's fingers. He should have realised that when a girl wants something, she'll do anything for it.

"Make it 30 minutes and we have a deal!" She screeched now pinching his arm with her other hand. The tablet was left on Hades' lap completely forgotten.

"What?! I can't do that! People will start to think I'm soft!" he wailed. Ok, now I was getting hiccups from holding back my laughter.

"Who gives a crap?!" Persephone yelled.

"Fine! 10 minutes!" He cried. Persephone sighed but let go of him.

"Good enough." she said and pushed me out of the door. When we were out of Hades' earshot, I finally broke down, laughing so hard I actually started crying. Persephone laughed along with me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered, still trying to regain my composure. Persephone shook her head smiling.

"Don't worry about it." She grinned. "Just follow the hallway, turn right and there should be HUGE double doors at the end of the hallway. They're the doors to the Elysian Fields." She grinned and walked off in the opposite direction, her long dark hair swinging. Then she turned to look at me, and walking backwards, she said "By the way, to open the doors, you need to give it a memory. Your most special memory." She said and disappeared through a room. A memory? But why?

I didn't really think about it as I ran through the hallway until I reached the double doors Persephone had mentioned. I skidded to a stop in front of them and quickly examined the doors. They were made out of ebony with golden spirals and swirls decorating them along with multicoloured jewels. In other words, it looked beautiful. I breathed deeply as I tried to remember my 'most special memory' as Persephone had put it. In a millisecond, I knew what it was.

I sighed as I thought about it, picturing the day clearly in my mind.

_"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Clarisse yelled as she led a huge group of campers that hoisted us up over their shoulders. _

_"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy complained._

_"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said gleefully. Oh man. If Clarisse was thinking about the same thing I was, she is so gonna get it later on._

_"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted. The campers cheered loudly as they carried us down the hill close enough to hold hands. Percy was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though I could feel my face burning up from embarrassment. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water._

_But in the end, we had the last laugh, because just after Percy made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake, we locked eyes and kissed. And to quote Percy's words a month later, 'it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time'._

I smiled just thinking about the adrenaline I felt as he kissed me, and before I realised it, a golden wisp had slowly floated out the side of my head and hovered in front of me, turning into a beautiful butterfly. It fluttered its wings and flew towards the double doors, which opened automatically, revealing the paradise of Elysium.

**Hey guys! I've made this chapter way longer than my other ones to make up for the other short chapters I've written. The memory about Annabeth and Percy kissing underwater in mainly quoted from Rick Riordan's words in the 'Last Olympian'. I just changed it to Annabeth's perspective and changed a couple of words/sentences. **

**Everything else is mine though. The plot and stuff are my own words. ****I actually laughed really hard while writing the part with Persephone and Hades. It's one of my favorite parts of this fanfic if I do say so myself. **

**The rest of the story isn't going to be sad anymore in case you're wondering. I've already beaten myself up just writing the first chapter and I can't do it again let alone put you guys through it. ****My best friend cried reading it for Zeus' sake!**

**Anyway, I'm posting the next chapter soon so just hang on for a while and R.E.V.I.E.W! I'd really appreciate it! (Sorry if I sound really obnoxious and pushy!)**

**~Aoife**


	5. Don't forget

Annabeth's POV

Elysium is one of the places that can only be summed up in one specific word. And in this case, that word would be gorgeous. I walked into the Elysian Fields taking in the beauty of it all. There were lush, green hills, grass and wildflowers stretching all over the place with lakes and tall trees. The pale blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds covered Elysium in picture-perfect serenity and to complete the look, there were a few people walking around the place in complete and utter peace.

Suddenly, a golden butterfly broke my gaze and fluttered in front of my face before flying away leaving a trail of golden sparkles.

Persephone's words echoed in my head; 'Follow it to Percy'.

And so I did. After two minutes of following it, I reached a beach. And despite the beauty of the fields, I had to admit, the beach was 110% perfect. The sand was as white as flour and the waves that crashed against the shore in an explosion of white foam was a clear blue and green.

But the thing that made me freeze in shock, was the figure sitting with his legs crossed by the shoreline, his black messy hair being blown by the wind. I couldn't believe it. Here he was, just waiting and I couldn't move.

My eyes stayed locked on the figure so I didn't really notice that the golden butterfly, my memory, had floated up to the teenager and landed lightly on his hand. The figure looked at it before jumping in shock as if a ten-thousand bolt of lighting had struck him. Surprisingly though, the butterfly had stayed on his hand, just before it disappeared into golden dust. Now I was completely confused. What had just happened? But before I could answer my own question, the figure, as if sensing my presence, turned and locked his eyes with mine. Those mischievous, sarcastic, sea-green eyes that I thought I would never see again. Guess I was wrong.

"Percy..." I whispered. His eyes lit up as he ran up to me yelling "WISE-GIRL!"

I suddenly found myself being picked up in his strong arms and being swept in circles laughing like crazy. "Hey, seaweed brain." I said breathlessly, planting a kiss on his lips mid-air. Gods I had wanted to do that for a while now. Percy finally put me down grinning his lop-sided grin. And then the smile faltered. "Wait...You didn't die did you?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as a worried look came over his face.

I giggled. "Don't worry seaweed brain. I don't die easy." I said teasingly. The smile came back brighter than ever. "Good. Because as much as I want company, I can't stand the thought of you dying." He said smiling.

I felt pain stab me through my heart. "Then how did you think I felt?..." I whispered looking up at him. Despite it being a year since I last saw him, he hadn't changed a bit.

He shook his head as if trying to get the memory out. "I know, Annie. I know." He said sadly. Then I smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he complained, the smile returning to his face.

"That was for calling me Annie." I said before kissing him again. And everything else melted away to nothingness. When we pulled apart for air, Percy rested his forehead against mine just like I did in his last moments.

"Hey, Percy, why are you still here?" I murmured taking his hands in mine. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, how come you haven't tried for rebirth?" I asked. He shook his head smiling.

"I wanted to wait for you." He whispered. I froze.

Oh no, no no no no no no! This wasn't happening! No way in Hades this was happening! I pulled away from Percy's arms and instantly felt cold. I took a step back and covered a hand over my mouth in an effort to stop my tears.

"No Percy..." I whispered and collapsed to the ground.

"Annabeth!" he cried and rushed over to me.  
"Percy you can't...You can't do this to me!" I said in a loud voice.

"Annabeth...What's wrong?" He asked, the hurt evident all over his handsome face. After a while I gulped and faced him.

"I made a promise to the gods. I promised them that I would accept their gift of immortality and become a goddess, and in return, come and visit you here." I said quietly, tears rolling down my face. Percy nodded with a look of understanding on his face. And then I felt anger.

"Why won't you yell at me?!" I cried. Percy looked taken aback. But I still continued my rant.

"Percy you wasted a year of rebirth waiting for me! And now, I can never see you again. I'm going to be immortal and...I'll never die. I can't come back..." I whispered staring at his sea-green eyes.

He wordless wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close so that I was gently pressed against his warm chest. I breathed in the salty sea smell he always had and listened to his heartbeat. Funny, considering he was dead. I mentally slapped myself. How cruel could I be? First I yell at him for waiting for me in Elysium and then I make a remark about him being dead. And then I realised. Without Percy, I was becoming 'lil old me again. The girl with the heart of stone.

Percy burrowed his face in my blonde hair and whispered to me, "You deserve to live a long life Annabeth. Don't worry about me."

I shook my head and gently pulled back so I could look at him.

"That's the thing Percy! I don't deserve it! I was stupid and reckless! I charged into the centre of a war without a battle strategy! Ironic isn't it?! I'm a daughter of Athena and my undoing was because I didn't have a fricking plan. And you know what the sad part is? You were the one who paid the price..." I cried. I cried just as much as the day the love of my life died, just as much as the water in the ocean. Percy gently took my hands and pulled me up so that we were both standing. And to my complete and utter surprise, we slowly started dancing. His hands on my hips and mine wrapped around his neck.

"Annabeth, I'd die again if it meant saving you. If you've been granted the gift of immortality, it would make me nothing but happy. Sure I'd feel sad that I'd never see you again, but knowing you're safe makes up for it." He said softly.

I sniffled a bit and hugged him as we danced. Then I whispered in his ear. "You would have still been here if it weren't for me. You should have let me die." Percy simply shook his head and kissed me again. Just like the kiss we shared before he died, the kiss was special. And it would have been perfect if my ten minutes wasn't up for the count.

And so, before I was whisked away and disappeared into thin air, I could have sworn I heard Percy quote one of the many things I said before he died, albeit changing the words a bit.

"I love you wise-girl. And don't you forget."

**Goddamn Percabeth gives me so many feels! I'm was already on the verge of crying and when I wrote the last thing Percy said to Annabeth, I literally broke down in tears. *Sighs dramatically***

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! R.E.V.I.E.W if you want another chapter or R.E.V.I.E.W if you didn't like it. **

**Oh and btw, I recently found out that when people call Rachel 'Red' in fanfics, it's not just because of her hair. It's her freaking initials! Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare.  
It's just a sudden realisation when I was reading another fanfiction I'm not actually putting her in the story.**

**Anyway, love ya guys! Don't forget to review! Just saying 'good' totally makes my day!**

**~Aoife**


	6. That's my girl

Annabeth's POV

There are always bound to be a couple of days in your life, that at the same time are the best and the worst days you've ever had. The day I saw Percy again in Elysium was the best, yet the worst. Why? Because I had finally seen him again, but in a way, I had betrayed him and was left with nothing but a gnawing feeling in my heart, and the impression that Percy said my 3 favorite words before I saw him again for the last time.

And what really managed to break my heart, was the fact that I didn't get to say it back before I was whisked to Mount Olympus to officially become a goddess. All I could think about was those sea-green eyes.

After the ceremony, and me looking like my dog died, I was Annabeth Chase, minor goddess of Architecture. Normally, the honor would have been thrilling, but considering Percy was gone yet again, all I could feel was anger. Anger that was directed at myself. How could I have spent my precious ten minutes with him ranting about how he died because of me?

So stupid. Daughter of Athena, my ass.

I turned to leave the throne room of the 12 major olympian gods where the ceremony was held, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I flipped my head around and came face to face with Aphrodite in her human form. Ever since we defeated Gaea, I had always thought something was missing about the beautiful goddess of love. Something important. Then I looked closely and realised that her big, blue eyes had lost most of its sparkle. A thought popped into my head. Piper.

She smiled at me like nothing was astray. "Congratulations Annabeth." She said calmly, taking her hand off my shoulder.

"Thanks." I replied glumly. Aphrodite seemed to understand.

"Annabeth, I'm the goddess of love. So I'm always there when a love drama's going on. I know what happened between you and Percy in Elysium, and I know why you were looking like it was the end of the world during the whole ceremony." She said quietly. I stayed silent not saying anything due to complete and utter shock. She knew?

"I just wanted to say, when Percy was touched by the butterfly, he saw your memory. And if he figures out that particular memory was the most special moment of your life, he'll know you love him back. No need for words." She said patting me on the back. "Just thought you should know." She whispered and walked away. I stayed rooted to the spot before a small smile broke out on my face. And I could almost imagine Percy's voice echoing through my head saying _'that's my girl.'_

_A year later..._

"Comeon Emily! Just concentrate!" I said encouragingly. The 12 year old sighed dramatically, but followed my instructions and closed her eyes. In an effort to concentrate she scrunched up her nose and bit her bottom lip just like a certain someone I used to know. I couldn't help it, I broke out into a smile. Emily sighed, opening her eyes to look at me. She looked confused when she saw me smiling. "What, what did I do?" She asked. I shook my head smiling.

"Nothing, you just...reminded me of Percy." I murmured. Emily's sea-green eyes lit up just like they always did when I talked about her half-brother.

Emily had arrived in camp about 2 weeks ago and was claimed as a daughter of Poseidon. It wasn't exactly a surprise to the other campers when I had volunteered to personally train her. I guess it was a way to attune to Percy. I treated Em like my own sister.

Lately, I had been trying to teach her how to control water. I obviously couldn't do it myself, but I understood the basic principles. The problem was, that Emily couldn't concentrate for longer than a millisecond. So here we were trying to get her to at least make a wave in the waters of the camp half-blood lake by the pier.  
She grabbed my arm and started shaking it. "Tell me about him again Annabeth! Please!" She said pleadingly. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. He looked a lot like you. Messy black hair and the same eyes. I guess you got that from Poseidon." I said zoning out a bit but still continued talking.

"This particular spot where we are now was our favorite spot. So calming. He was sarcastic most of the time and could easily make me smile. He was kind and was loyal to his friends. So loyal that it was his fatal flaw. But most of all, he was brave. He gave his life to save me..." I said my voice trailing off. I had never mentioned that to Emily before. She froze and looked at me. I turned my head to look at her before wiping off the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry." I said, about to stand up and leave until she pulled me back down.

"Don't be." She said smiling a bit. I hesitantly sat down again and we stayed there in silence for a while.

"I think I'll try again." Emily said finally, holding out her hand over the waters of the lake, closing her eyes. After a couple of seconds of nose scrunching, there was a low rumble and a ripple appeared in smooth surface of the clear water, just before it erupted like a  
Las Vegas water show. I jumped back in shock. Emily laughed and jumped up cheering. "I DID IT!" She hollered running in circles around the pier. I returned to my spot laughing.

"Congrats Em!" After a few minutes of celebrating, Emily sat back down and sighed happily. Then she turned to look at me.

"Did you love him?" She asked seriously. I didn't need her to elaborate on who she meant. I nodded my head.  
"With all my heart. Always have, always will." I whispered. Emily nodded and grinned. "I'm positive he feels the same way." She said.

Just then the lunch bell rang through the camp. Em's stomach rumbled loudly. I chuckled. She was just like a miniature version of Percy as a girl version. She rolled her eyes before grinning. "Comeon Annie! I'm hungry." She complained before running off. I smiled and stood up, but before I walked off to join her, I looked back at the lake and smiled softly.

"I miss you seaweed brain." I whispered, before following Emily and making myself a promise. This time, I wasn't going to be stupid and reckless. I was not going to let another child of Poseidon die. Not again.

**Ok I don't need you to tell me. This chapter was short and actually really badly written. I couldn't make the story flow smoothly as I wanted to, so I ended up with this. **

**But anyway, hoped you liked it and review!**

**~Aoife**


	7. AN: I NEED YOUR OPINION! Please help!

**Ok I said before that I HATE cliches and cheesy scenes so I'm gonna need your opinion on this...DO I BRING PERCY BACK FROM ELYSIUM AND MAKE THIS FANFIC END HAPPILY?!**

**Need your comments and fast! I've already got a chapter where Percy comes back and sees Annabeth again. If I get 5 reviews by the time I go to bed, saying I should post it, I will. If I don't, I'll keep the fanfic as it is now! **

**Please hurry! I need your opinions!**

**~Aoife**


	8. The wise-girl to my seaweed brain

Percy's POV

"I miss you too." I whispered as the vision of Annabeth faded from the sea-water I held cupped in my hands. I sighed and let the water seep into the sand.

I knew that waiting here in Elysium for the rest of my 'life' (you see the irony?) was pointless.

I had once contemplated rebirth but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would never see Annabeth again but that was better than forgetting about her. And I knew that I would. So I decided to stay here. Besides, I could keep an eye on her that way.

I let myself relax into the powdery sand and think for a while but was interrupted by a loud cough behind me. I sat up and found myself looking at Hades himself.  
He looked just like Nico. From the pale skin, black hair and all the way down to the goth attire. Except he had screaming souls moving in his clothes. Creepy.

"Percy Jackson." He said stiffly as he awkwardly sat down next to me. Ok this was weird.

"Uh hi?" I said uncertainly. He huffed loudly.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my nephew?" He smiled wryly.

"No, it's uh, it's fine I guess. I've got nothing better to do anyway." I said slowly, turning my attention back to the ocean. Hades sighed.

"It's come to my attention that you might want to see Annabeth again." He said. My head snapped back to him.

In my head I yelled 'No fricking way dude what gave you THAT crazy thought?!', when in reality, I kept my cool and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I would." I said. He nodded.

"Well, my wife, she and I, we uh, we've been having an argument that's been going on for a year." He said smacking his lips together. I almost burst out laughing.

"About what?" I asked calmly.

"You know what Jackson! She wants me to let you out of the underworld!" He cried.

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate Persephone doing that, but um, why?" I looked like he was about to bust a cap. But he took a deep breath and said, "Something about you two becoming an interesting love story ever since her favorite tv show got cancelled." he grumbled.

"Now she's got nothing to do except nag me. Do you know how inconvenient that is?! I have to keep watching who gets admitted to the different parts of the underworld and then Persephone's there in my ear constantly yelling at me to let you go. It's ridiculous!" he complained. I stifled a chuckle. Wow. Persephone was starting to grow on me.

Hades sighed again. "So to get her off my back, You're gonna get out of Elysium and see 'the love of your life' as Persephone puts it." He said mockingly. I kinda lost track about what he said after 'You're gonna get out of Elysium'.

"You're serious?" I said slowly.

"Yes you blithering idiot! Now get out of here and entertain my wife!" He roared and shoved me muttering a greek incantation. And then I was gone.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself by the camp half-blood lake in the middle of the night, shaded by a canopy of trees. The whole place was covered by a blanket of stars and muffled by silence. The only noise came from the water lapping on the pier.

And speaking of the pier, there was a figure sitting at the edge with her feet dipping in the cool water, her blonde hair flowing down her back in princess curls. I smiled widely.

I thought about wrapping my arms around her and saying 'hi', but decided on a different approach. A much more devilish approach.

Suddenly there was a huge wave that rocketed towards Annabeth, dousing her head to toe in cold water. She turned around with a look of shock then anger. Luckily she couldn't see me because of the trees, otherwise she would have killed me.

"EMILY PIERCE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" She roared. Emily. She was another person that I needed to say hi to. No worries though. I had a list. First thing I needed to check off was get out of Elysium. Check. The second was make Annabeth angry. Double check.

Basically, the list was endless. In Elysium, I had a lot of time to think of things I didn't get to do when I was still alive.

But first, I was gonna make up for lost time with my wise girl. I chuckled and drenched her again with another huge wave, but this time, when she finally stopped sputtering and cursing in ancient greek, I was there to offer my help.

Right now, she was tipping water out of her trainers so I approached Annabeth without her noticing.

"Need a hand?" I smirked. Annabeth sighed.

"Yes, I would act-" She cut herself off by looking up.

"Holy Zeus, I'm dreaming." She murmured.

"Nope!" I grinned popping the p. I held out my hand, but she ignored it by jumping up and hugging me in a tight grip, her arms wrapped around my neck. She sniffled a it, as I smiled hugging her back.

"I don't even care if I'm getting you wet seaweed brain. Just know, you suck on so many levels!" She said her voice muffled by my shirt. I laughed.

"I missed you too." I grinned as I kissed her. I hadn't realised that Annabeth had gradually turned me around so my back was facing the lake, so she took me completely by surprise when she pushed me into the water.

I surfaced and found a hysterical Annabeth. "Now we're even!" She laughed.

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried as I used the water from the lake to push her off the pier. She fell into the water shrieking. We both cracked up laughing as she came up for air beside me.

"I'll ask you how you got out of Elysium later." She murmured as she kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss. I gently pulled apart and rested my forehead against hers.

"Love you wise-girl." I whispered. She laughed and kissed me again, just before saying, "I love you too Seaweed brain."

**Ok, I got like 4 reviews saying I should make Percy come back and some other reviews saying that people cried in this story so I started to feel bad which leads to this cliche of a chapter.  
I've clearly stated I hate cliches so I was seriously planning on Percy not coming back, but I felt really bad for my viewers and plus, my story didn't have a strong plot, so in the end, I broke my golden rule.  
I wrote a cliche. **

**Well, it was worth it I suppose. If you guys didn't like this chapter, please review and tell me whether I should take it down or not and review if you liked it.**

**Thanks you guys! Love ya!**

**~Aoife**


	9. Deja vu

Percy's POV

The next day was...Hectic. Due to all the questions everyone was firing at me all at once, a part of me wished I had stayed in Elysium. But then there was the factor of being lonely. That part sucked so bad on so many levels.

"PERCY JACKSON, MY MAN!" Conner Stoll whooped as a whole group of demigods showed up and gaped at me in awe. This was seriously awkward.

Everyone was talking over each other and asking me the same questions over and over again, 'Percy how did you get out of Elysium?', 'How do you feel after dying?', 'What was Elysium like?', 'Does anyone have any leftover Nutella I can use to prank Percy?'

This whole paparazzi thing went on for ages. And Annabeth was no help. She continued to watch me get swarmed by people with a bemused look on her face.

Clarisse took the news that I was alive pretty well. After all, the only thing she did was deck me on the nose and rant about how stupid I was.

The only person who didn't pepper me with questions, yell or even hit me was Emily. She simply regarded me with her big sea-green eyes before hugging me tightly. She was small, probably 5'2 but had an amazingly hard grip. When she finally pulled away, she gave me a grin and said, "I'm Emily. Glad to meet ya."

The rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet since I had finally answered everyone's questions, so I spent the time with Annabeth and Emily, who I found out was just like me.

According to my girlfriend, Em liked making bad jokes, sword-fighting, antagonising Clarisse, yelling at the Stoll brothers and eating.

Annabeth giggled when she mentioned the eating part. "You should see her on pizza day!" Then she burst out laughing along with me, while Emily gave us her best dirty look. That just made us laugh harder. Finally Em gave in and laughed along with us.

After Chiron 'officially' announced I was alive, we all ate lunch. And for once, the Poseidon table was swamped. I seriously couldn't eat anything since I had to answer additional questions. Eventually, I answered them with my mouth full until Annabeth smacked me on the arm while shaking her head and smiling. That made my heart leap. I missed making her smile.

After the questions died down and everyone began minding their own business again, I told Annabeth to go to the pier while I rushed to my cabin and retrieve a certain 'something'.

When I got to the pier and met up with Annabeth, let's say a _number _of things happened.

First off, Aphrodite showed up. Yup, no joke. Turns out the goddess of love wasn't going to leave us alone just yet. The worst part about her visiting? She would not. Stop. Squealing.

Oh gods.

"Thank the gods you came back Percy!" She giggled, mainly because of the irony.

"Well, ever since you came back, I've been arguing with the other 11 olympian gods of the council, and FINALLY convinced them to bestow upon you a gift! Isn't that great!" She squealed jumping up and down on the pier if that was even possible. Me and Annabeth glanced at each other before returning our attention to Aphrodite.

"Uh, say what?" I said raising an eyebrow. The love goddess sighed dramatically.

"A gift Percy, so you can spend the rest of your life with the one and only Annabeth Chase! How wonderful is that!" She said giddily. I still couldn't process what she was saying. Aphrodite noticed and looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world. And honest to the gods, I kinda felt like I was.

"They're going to make you immortal! Geez.." She pouted crossing her arms. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"As nice as it sounds, um, why?" She asked. I was mentally asking the same question.

"Because you both deserve it! That and Poseidon threatened to drown Zeus if he didn't agree. Strangely Hera agreed with Poseidon's motion. Funny how the world works huh?" She said grinning.

"I can't believe this..." I mumbled.

"As cliched as it sounds, it's true. After all, you got out of Elysium just because Persephone wanted entertainment, just like me. The gods are cutting you some slack guys, mainly because after all you've been through, you both deserve it." She said, giving us a wink before disappearing. Yeah ok she was right. The whole ordeal did seem way too cliched. Like it was too good to be true.

Annabeth just sat down. "Wow." She said.

"Yeah. Wow." I replied sitting down and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I was going to become immortal? Cool! Annabeth thought the same because she gently pressed her lips against mine while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are we going to go through this again?!" Someone yelled. We both spun around and found a whole group of campers led by Clarisse. Oh jeez seriously?

"OOH OOH! Can I do the honours?!" Travis yelled. He recieved a smack on the arm none other by his girlfriend Katie. Too late. Everyone rushed towards me and Annabeth, and the next second, we were in the water.

I made an air bubble just like last time and we both settled at the bottom, as the bubble gently floated in the water. Annabeth smiled.

"Is it just me or are you thinking _deja vu _as well?" She smirked as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Nope. Not just you." I smiled. We both sat there quietly with Annabeth's head resting against my chest as we took in the beautiful surroundings of the underwater world. Annabeth sighed in content.

"Wow. I don't know how you could improve on a day like this." She said smiling brightly. I stayed silent for a bit before answering her.

"Well I'm gonna try." I said giving her a lop-sided grin as I took out a ring from my pocket. Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth Chase, I'm not going to get all cheesy and mushy, but with all the love I can possibly muster, I'm going to ask you one question. Will you-"

"Yes!" She grinned. I laughed heartily.

"Marry me?" I finished.

"Yes, seaweed brain, yes!" She laughed and kissed me while I slipped the pearl ring on her finger. And all I could think of was 'Best. Day. Ever.'

**AHHH! The cliches are getting to me! I can't stop them! I've broken my golden rule not once, BUT TWICE!  
Holy Hera I can't believe I wrote this chapter. But I guess if you guys are happy then I'm happy.**

**Please review and tell me if I should change anything because I have a feeling a could have written this chapter better.**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far! Your love and support have really made my day!**

**Thanks everyone! Love ya!**

**~Aoife**


	10. The start of a new adventure

Annabeth's POV

The next month of my life? Chaotic. Completely bedlam. I could barely breathe for gods sake!

First off. Percy became the official god of loyalty and now had full command over a part of Poseidon's domain. I had insisted that he become the god of blue food and idiocy except Zeus had argued it wasn't proper.

Second. Tell my mother I was engaged without her ripping Percy's head part went off without a hitch. Considering Percy gave his life to save me, he had Athena's full blessing to marry.

And finally. Tell the camp we were getting married. This is when it all went haywire. Why? The campers got excited.

The Aphrodite kids planned our wedding and became very bossy, ordering campers to do this and that, all while commanding us to do absolutely nothing which didn't sit well with me. They had to get Thalia to restrain me so that I didn't overlook which flowers I wanted for my bouquet.

The Apollo campers rehearsed for our band, Demeter kids making sure the flowers for the wedding was absolutely perfect, Athena cabin in charge of decorating, well, I'm sure you get the idea.

But I have to say, everything was worth it to see Percy's reaction when I walked out onto the aisle in my wedding dress. His jaw dropped open and his sea-green went wide with shock before lighting up in excitement. I beamed happily, feeling my nerves dropping away. Who cares about monsters right now anyway? I had Percy. And after everything we've been through, the life-threatening quests, the adventure through Tartarus, Percy dying and coming back, we were finally going to get our happily ever after.

And so, when we each said our vows and slipped on the rings, I finally broke down in tears when we both said 'I do'.

* * *

_15 years later_

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cheered as our 13 year old daughter Alex blew out the candles on her birthday cake. I smiled and kissed her forehead while Percy ran a hand through her long, curly black hair. Her sea-green eyes sparkled brightly as she cut the cake.

When everyone had settled down and began to eat the chocolate cake with blue icing, I sat down next to her grinning.

"So how's the party so far?" I asked. Alex rolled her eyes smiling.

"It's perfect mom, what did you expect?" she replied taking a huge bite from her slice of cake getting crumbs all over her mouth. I shrugged.

"Maybe because of the people we invited."

Alex's camp friends had come to the party along with our friends. I smiled. Everyone had changed so much and married with kids around 13 to 15. Travis was married to Katie with a 13 year old girl, Connor was dating Leila from the Aphrodite Cabin, Grover married Juniper and had a 15 year old boy, Clarisse was married to Chris and had a 15 year old son with a huge temper, Rachel was dating Jake from the Hephaestus cabin, Hazel and Frank had a 13 year old boy, and Leo along with me and Percy's persuasion, had convinced the gods to let Calypso out of Ogygia. They were now married and had a 14 year old daughter.

However, Tyson was still old Tyson, the cyclops with a big heart, who was currently entertaining some of the younger children by assembling and disassembling mechanical parts, creating several helicopters and robots before taking them apart and building something else in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was happy and smiling, not a care in the world, just like your average normal mortal. Everything was perfect.

Alex grinned. "Don't worry mom. Everything's cool." She said just as her best friend Carter from camp came over to talk to her. They had been friends for years and I could easily tell they liked each other. More than just friends. In fact, they reminded me of me and Percy. My seaweed brain.

I smiled and stood up to find Percy who was watching Alex and Carter with narrowed eyes. I laughed lightly and smacked him on the arm. He scowled.

"That boy and Alex have been getting far too close." He complained. I chuckled.

"Percy they're best friends. They're allowed to spend time together. Just like you and me." I smiled. Percy gave me his lop-sided grin and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me softly.

When we pulled away, I gently rested my head against his warm chest and took a look at my surroundings once again.

Everything was perfect. We were all happy and each already had the special person and family they needed in life. And to be honest, the second we were stopped being attacked by monsters, I realised, our adventure was over, and we were now starting a new one.

* * *

**Here you go guys! The final chapter to this incredibly cliched fanfic! Phew! I feel like I have a whole weight lifted off my shoulders!  
Anyway, I'm really sorry for the weight and how short this chapter is but I think it sums up the whole story pretty well.**

**Thank you so much for all those AMAZING reviews guys! It really made my heart jump up in giddy little jumps from all the excitement !**

**So I hope you like it! Please review and tell me your opinion on this story!**

**~Aoife**


End file.
